


Wait

by Megansescape, reigningqueenofwords



Series: 2 Hours West [9]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megansescape/pseuds/Megansescape, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Wait

“Well that doesn’t sound good. Has it got anything to do with that little girl over there?” Daryl asked you, deciding to just come straight out with it.

You looked at him shocked. “Wh…what?” You couldn’t believe that he already knew.

Daryl took a deep breath. “When I first saw her I thought she looked similar but I assumed the guy over there was her dad. But I’m guessing that isn’t right?”

“No, that’s one of my brother’s Sam, her uncle.” You were torn, half terrified and half relieved. He seemed to be taking everything quite well. At least at the moment.

“How old is she?” Daryl asked, tears welling in his eyes.

“She turns two next month.” You spoke quietly, this was the moment everything could go good, or everything could go bad.

He ran his hand over the back of his neck, not sure what to say. “We went looking for you, you know.” Dean told him, catching his attention. “A few times.” Daryl looked at the floor. “When she was pregnant, when she picked up the word ‘dada’ at the park. Few other times, but that was just me and Sam. She didn’t want to know.”

Daryl looked over at you. “Why didn’t you want to know?” He asked.

“I didn’t want to get my hopes up.” You told him. “I accepted the fact that I was going to be a single mom.”

Daryl looked down. “I wish I had known.” Daryl sighed, his hands coming up to run through his hair. “Do you want me to be involved?”

“That’s up to you. I’m not gonna force you.” You rubbed the bridge of your nose. “If you don’t want to get to know that’s fine. Leave now and don’t look back. We will be fine.” Daryl didn’t look pleased at the idea. “If you do want to know her then I won’t stop you. Just please don’t break her heart.”

“Look I don’t know if I am exactly dad material.” Daryl scratched his jaw, thinking. “But she is my kid. Maybe we could see how it goes. I just don’t want to ruin things for her. I ain’t exactly a great role model.”

You scoffed. “No one in this world is a perfect parent I am still learning things everyday.” You looked over to Chey. “I mess things up and do things wrong.” You looked back to Daryl. “But she is loved, she is cared for and she has what she needs. She is happy. That’s the best I can do. Anything else is a bonus.”

He nodded, licking hips lips. “Unca Dean!” Chey’s voice made his look over. She was skipping ahead of Sam, who was carrying her ice cream cone, and a small strawberry sundae. “Hi.” She waved at Daryl after she’d climbed up onto Dean.

Sam chuckled and handed her her ice cream. Dean groaned. “Great, thanks, Sammy.” He sighed. “Try to keep the mess on you, kiddo.”

When Sam handed you the sundae, you smiled at him. “Thanks, Sam.”

“Everything okay here?” Sam asked, peering curiously at Daryl.

“Yeah Sammy, We’ve cleared up some things.” You explained, not wanting to say to much in front of Chey. Luckily Sam seemed to understand you and nodded.

“Hey Chey.” She looked up at you, ice cream all around her mouth. “This is my friend Daryl.”

“I said hi to him Mommy.” Chey sassed as she licked her ice cream. You struggled not to laugh at the innocent expression on her face.

“Yes I know sweetie but you didn’t know his name then. That’s why I’m telling you know.” You explained to her quickly.

“Oh.” She shrugged.

There was an awkward silence that took over, as no one wanted to say the wrong thing around the toddler. “Uh, how about you two walk Chey to the toy store? Let her pick out what she wants?” Your eyes pleading with them. “After we get her cleaned up, of course.”

Sam shrugged, unsure. “What about you?”

“I’ll catch up with Daryl.” Your way of saying talking about Chey.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and Sam reached forward to lift up Cheyenne from Dean’s lap. Dean reached into your bag to pull out a pack of wet wipes. “We’ll take her now, get her cleaned up on the way. Just give us a call if you need us, or when you want us to come back.” Dean stepped up to Daryl and let Sam and Chey get ahead a little bit. “Careful boy, I’m watching you.” Daryl gulped, Dean smirked at his reaction then rushed to catch up with Sam.

Daryl gestured to the seat beside you. “Sure, sorry, sit down.” You moved over slightly to make more room for him. “Sorry about Dean, he is really protective.”

“Yeah didn’t he honk at me for talking to you when we first met.” Daryl had a small smile on his face as he remembered.

“Yeah…Yeah he did. He has only got more protective since then really.” You gestured between Daryl and yourself. “Ya know the whole pregnancy thing. But he is only doing it to keep me safe.”

Daryl nodded, guilt building in his gut. “I dunno what to say.” He sighed, resting his elbows on his knees, his fingers gripping his hair. “I’m surprised you don’t hate me.”

“I don’t hate you, I was angry. Not at you but at myself. I wish that I had a way to find you.” You tried to explain to him but you were scared of saying the wrong thing and scaring him off. “Before you say it, no I am not angry at you for getting me pregnant. We both had fun that night and neither of us expected this to happen, right?”

“True but still I should have been more careful.” Daryl started to speak but you cut him off.

“So could I. This isn’t the time for what if’s. This is time to talk about your relationship with Chey.” You were determined to figure out what the three of you were gonna do.

He nodded. “I never expected to have kids.” He told you honestly. “With how I was raised, I never pictured me as a father.”

You nodded, looking down at your hands in your lap, having a feeling you knew what was coming. “I get it.” You said softly. “I never expected anything of I did find you.” You gave him a sad smile.

“I know but still….” Daryl trailed off, unsure of what to say. “I don’t know if I can be what you need. I don’t know if I can be what SHE needs.”

You shook your head, sniffling quietly as you tried to control your emotions. “I don’t need anything. I WANT her to have a father. I WANT her to feel safe and loved. If you can do that great, if you can’t then goodbye.” You stood ready to leave and go find your daughter and brothers.

“Wait…” Daryl called, his hand reaching out to grasp your elbow. You turned to him, hoping that he was going to change his mind. 


End file.
